Bushido
by Cloudy Skies 77
Summary: Sixteen year old Yahiko Myoujin dreams of being the greatest samurai in all of Japan. Setting off on the adventure of his life, he finds himself in the midst of terror and violence. As he helps to chase down serial killers. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Bushidou  
By: Sky Fairy 77

Full Summary: 140 years ago during the chaos and revolution that surrounded the end of the Tokagawa era, there lived a man named Battousai the Manslayer. Battousai carved the way into the new Meiji era. It was said he was undefeatable. But at the end of the revolution, Battousai mysteriously disappeared. Some say that it was because he killed someone he shouldn't have. Others say that the new government wanted him out of the way. But whatever it was Battousai the Manslayer had become a legend. Eleven years after the foundation of the Meiji Era, sixteen year old Yahiko Myoujin dreams of being the greatest samurai in all of Japan. But it is no longer the age of swords and samurai; Things in the world are changing. Chained to the Shuei Syndicate, one of the notorious groups of yakuza in Tokyo, Yahiko sets off on the adventure of his life. Instructed to deliver a mysterious package to one of the houses for the yakuza. Yahiko finds himself in the midst of terror and violence, as he helps to chase down serial killers, drug dealers, pirates and those who conspire to bring down the government.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I don't own some of the full summary. Parts of it belong to the people whoown Rurouni Kenshin anime and wrote the script for it… and i have to look how they are soon... 

AN: Hey everyone, Sky here! So yes I'm bringing to you yet another story. So after thinking about it away it seemed silly, all of my stories have been set in modern times and I haven't once tried one set in Japan during the Meiji era except for my first story which I wrote at like age 11… Clearly that's no longer up anymore… So this will be my long-term project now. Its gonna be like maybe 30 chapters or so…? I'm not quite sure quite yet because it's only the 1st chapter right now, so I'll face all the other problems when the time comes.

Note about the title: I really wasn't sure what to call this story most of the time its easy for me to come up with titles but this one... So anyways I'm not sure whether or not it fits and i would like your opinion on it. Thank you!

* * *

Yahiko was tired of the endless walking. His feet were aching from the miles he had walked so far and blisters were beginning to form on the sensitive areas of his feet were forming large blisters. And did they hurt. On top of his extremely sore feet he was itching from all of the dust he had gotten on him from his journey. As he walked the dust from the dirt road was stirred up more and more with all the different people who were busy traveling it. There were many carts, horses, and people on the road heading for Kyoto. 

"Get out of the way!" shouted a man riding ahead of a carriage. "Make room for Meiji Government. Get off the road!"

Yahiko just had time to dive into a ditch on the side of the road in order to avoid being trampled by the speeding carriage. He tumbled down the rough slope feeling rocks hit various areas of his body knowing that in a few hours he would be hurting all over. He stopped at the bottom where he hit his head on a particularly rock. For a moment his vision flashed between darkness and reality. He blinked hard several times and the darkness faded from sight. He scrambled his way up the slope all the while cursing the rich government officials, "Damn rich bureaucrats. They watch where they are going." Angry and sore he began to dust the dirt off of himself. He noticed several small tears in his yellow yukata. Cursing his fate his got back on his way and moved onto the road. He hadn't taken more than two steps when he tripped onto the road. Standing up he saw that his sandal had a small jagged rip in the strap that held his sandals together. "Damn it! Just my luck, it must have ripped when I fell." He went back to the side of the road and sat down on the ground trying to fix the strap.

"Excuse me? Do you need any help?" a soft voice interrupted his concentration. He looked up at the person to tell them off and mind their own business when he saw whom the speaker was. His mouth instantly went dry and he could feel his cheeks heating up. A small delicate girl stood before him. She had short brown hair that fell gracefully around her face. He couldn't help but stare her eyes were beautiful and bright orbs and her lips seemed so inviting. 'She is really beautiful…' She shifted nervously under his gaze and finally Yahiko looked away unable to think of anything to say in front of the girl. She shyly brushed away a stray lock of hair from her face and focused her attention on the ground embarrassed. Her eyes fell site on the sandal that was held in Yahiko's hand. " Oh let me help you with that." She quickly kneeled down next to him and took the sandal in her care.

"Hey you really don't need to…" he managed to sputter, but the girl did not seem to hear him.

She busied herself with the task at hand repairing Yahiko's sandal. She pulled a crimson handkerchief from her kimono and put it to her mouth. 'What on earth is she doing?' he wondered watching her fascinated. Carefully the girl bit down on the edge of the cloth and began to slowly pull it in the opposite direction. It caused the cloth to form a small tear. Placing it in her lap she tore a long narrow strip. Examining the sandal, she set to work. Nimble fingers worked with the cloth weaving in and out, forming a new and temporary strap. "There you go," she smiled brightly at him, "Its fixed for the moment and should hold up until you reach your destination. There you can find a shop to do the proper job for you."

"Tha… thank you…" Yahiko stuttered looking away from his sandal and knowing that his face must be beat red by now.

"Tsubame! Tsubame, hurry up!" a tall woman resembling the girl was calling her. Her arm stretched high into the air to make sure that Tsubame would see her. "Come on, we are leaving this area and you don't want to be left behind." She turned her back to them and was once again busy with the work she was doing in the back of their cart.

"I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you." she stood up and bowed. " Hopefully we will meet again someday." She turned and began to ran to her cart.

Yahiko stood up quickly not wanting to part without saying something. "Hey, Tsubame!" he called cupping his hands around his mouth hoping that she heard him. She turned around and faced him a few yards off, "I'm sure we will meet and again! And thank you!" he waved her off and he could tell that she was blushing from the attention. She waved once again before she scrambled into the cart and disappeared into the horizon. 'I know we meet again, someday…' Smiling to himself, he made his way down the road again onwards towards his destination.

It was now high noon and the sun was in the center of the sky shining down on the travelers. Beads of sweat dripped down Yahiko's face soaking his yukata as they fell off of his face. "Man, what I wouldn't give for a cart or a carriage." The thought of a cart brought his meeting with Tsubame to his head. Unconsciously a grin began to spread on his face. 'She was pretty and so kind too.' he thought remembering the way she had helped him with his sandal. But as he thought about their meeting he remembered what he must of looked like to her. 'She probably just took pity on me because I looked like a helpless kid or a poor beggar boy.' He laughed at the truth in the statement.

He could almost see his mother at that moment. _"Don't worry, Yahiko. One of these days things will be better. I promise you that. We will be living on in a better place and things will all work out of us. Just you wait. You'll see, everything will be fine in the end."  
_  
"Heh… This is sure a better place," he scoffed. " Walking during the hottest time of day in the middle of nowhere and covered in dust, tired, and sore. Sure mom this is a better place." His hand tightened around the hidden within his yukata. 'It will all be over very soon…'

* * *

AN: I know. I know… Horrible and short right? I tried to make it longer but I don't know it just wasn't coming and well I wasn't about to force it. So yes as you can clearly see this story will be from Yahiko's POV/focused in a way. I'm trying to keep the characters IC as possible so hopefully I'm doing a halfway decent job. Next chapter there will be a lot more characters introduced such as a psychopath killer and a certain rurouni we all know and love. The story will definitely move along more in the next chapter not like here where it kinda stood still… Hopefully you all liked it. I'm still considering changing the spacing on it but I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me your comments so I can try to incorporate them into the story. 

-Later


	2. Chapter 2

Bushido  
By: Sky Fairy 77

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: Here's Chapter 2. Hopefully you like it and its not awful… b/c idk after my worst start to a fic ever I'm starting to lose confidence in my skills….

* * *

The sun was sinking slowly into the west bathing the town in its final rays of gold and ruby light before the moon came out and night began. Breathing a sigh of relief a short red hair man stepped through the arch into the village. "I'm finally here." Sighing again he looked around at his surroundings studying them intently. The streets were narrow with rows upon rows of old wooden buildings. 'Perfect fire setting terrain.' The man grimaced with this realization. 'I hope he wouldn't try to set any fires and endanger innocent lives in our fight. Though, it is not his style so maybe I'm being overly cautious. No I can't afford to think that way. Anything is possible and this fight is between us, man to man.' Sighing once again he made his way further into the village his bag slung over his shoulder and the sword at his side clinking with each step.

* * *

As the very last of the rays from the sun disappeared Yahiko set foot into the village that he had spent two days traveling to. "Yes!" he cried in triumph. "I'm finally here! Which means no more walking." He smiled happily with the prospect of no more walking for a few days. He looked up at the sky, "Hey mom, I'm nearly free. Just you wait and see. I'll be free of this life…" He made his way through the streets lost in thought, occasionally looking around for the inn in the town. But after 10 minutes of walking through the streets and still no sign of the inn Yahiko's impatience got the better of him. He broke into a run and wasn't watching where he was going and slammed into something solid and hard. The something grunted from the force of impact and both him and Yahiko were thrown back onto the ground. For the third time that day his head slammed into the ground. His vision swam and he could see little stars floating in the sky and he no longer knew whether they were really or not. He sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Damn it that hurt. Hey watch where you are going next time, you idiot!" he yelled at the man who was already getting back up and dusting himself off.

"I'm sorry about that, kid."

Yahiko's fists curled up into balls, "Who the hell are you calling a kid! I'll let you know that I'm from a distinguished line of samurai. I'm Yahiko Myoujin of Tokyo!" he cried at the stranger before him. "And I don't need any pity from strangers like you."

"Ok, sorry about that kid."

"Hey!" he cried out in outrage. 'Did that guy not here me say "Who the hell are you calling kid…" He must be deaf or something.'

"I guess I must have underestimated you. You sure look like a kid but I guess you're an adult. Sorry for not showing you proper respect." He waved and turned into the building on his right. Yahiko stared after his retreating figure. 'Ok then…' he shook his head this was no time to be thinking about strangers. He had to find that inn and fast before all light was gone and there was no one out.

The red hair man paused watching the boy run. 'If the times hadn't changed he would have made a fine samurai. He has spirit that he does.' He turned back into the inn and walked up to the front desk. "Hello, I would like a room for the night."

* * *

Yahiko's short temper was at its limit. "I'm tired, hungry, sore and extremely annoyed!" he yelled up at the night sky, like it was its fault that he was in that situation. His mind kept wandering back to the man he had bumped into. 'A swordsman in this age… That's rare considering the edict they passed about wearing swords. The only people you see with them anymore is those government filth and the police. He must be really strong or maybe he's a criminal on the run from the law.' He looked around for anyone who was still out on the streets. He saw a woman and an elderly gentleman closing up their small teashop for the night he ran over to them. "Excuse me sir." Yahiko said bowing to the man.

"Yes how can I help you?" he asked looking away from the work he was doing.

"I was wondering if you knew where the inn in this village was? I have seemed to have gotten lost and I'm not sure where it is."

The man let out a sigh, "I'm sorry but I'm new to this area maybe my daughter can tell you."

"The inn you are seeking is down that way." She motioned in the direction that Yahiko had come from. "The building is the largest and most grand in the area. It should be directly across from a large side street and its right before the bridge in the town."

Yahiko sighed in defeat. He must have passed the inn sometime during his search. He felt angry with himself for not noticing it. "Thank you for your help. It is appreciated. Have a good night." Yahiko bowed and broke into a run following his tracks from before grumbling. "How the hell did I pass the place? I was looking at all the signs on the buildings. How could I ha…" he stopped mid-sentence in the middle of the street remembering what had occurred earlier

* * *

_He sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Damn it that hurt. Hey watch where you are going next time, you idiot!" he yelled at the man who was already getting back up and dusting himself off. _

"_I'm sorry about that, kid."_

_Yahiko's fists curled up into balls, "Who the hell are you calling a kid! I'll let you know that I'm from a distinguished line of samurai. I'm Yahiko Myoujin of Tokyo!" he cried at the stranger before him. "And I don't need any pity from strangers like you." _

"Ok, sorry about that kid."

* * *

"That idiot got me lost!" he yelled angrily to the night. "If he had just been paying attention where he was going I probably would have noticed the building. And come to think of it there was a wide side street across from where I fell. This is not fair!" He broke out into a quick run now knowing exactly where he was going. His blood felt like it was boiling. 'If I ever see that man again, he's… he's so… Agh!' he scowled darkly blaming the man for his current problems. He came back to the spot where he had fallen to the ground and looked to the right. There it was the most grand in the area, torches light the entrance to it showing that it was still open and a small plaque was hung on the wall identifying the place as the village's inn. He walked up the steps suddenly feeling very tired, and slowly walked into the main entrance.

It was a fairy small place and Yahiko had seen much better ones in Tokyo. There was a corridor to the left that seemed to lead back towards the servants' corridor, the kitchens, and the offices. In the middle of the place there was a small counter with a couple of racks and cubbies. He stepped up to the counter; behind it sat a pretty girl in her late teens. She had long black hair that was down up in a loose bun and most of it had fallen out and it cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a crimson kimono with gold and black adorning it to create a flame pattern on it. Bored, she sat fanning herself in a corner. She spotted Yahiko and lazily turned to face him. "Can I help you?" her voice was full of disdain and she eyed Yahiko up and down and looked away again. Her attitude towards a potential customer was awful.

"Feh… Yeah you can help me." he sauntered up to the counter and threw and a letter onto it. She eyed the letter then him again suspiciously, but she picked it up looking at it carefully, tearing it open. Yahiko watched in amusement as the girl's eyes widened to the size of plates. She stared at the letter in horror and looked up shocked at Yahiko and then back to the letter. Her manner changed in an instant.

She became very competent and began to suck up to Yahiko. "Here this way. Allow me to take you to the honorable master's office. If you would follow me." With all haughtiness abandoned the girl led Yahiko down the long hallway through several doors and finally what must be the owners office. "If you would please wait a minute." She entered the office shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sinking down to the floor he looked around. He could faintly smell the aroma of foods cooking. A servant with a tray of food rushed by. Yahiko's mouth began to water. As if right on cue his stomach began to rumble. 'Man… I'm so hungry…' He clutched his stomach tightly wishing for food. 'Takoyuki sounds good right now. Oh or maybe some ohagi. I love ohagi! That would be great takoyuki and ohagi.' Yahiko continued to fantasize about his meal until the girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said the master is ready to see you." she said quickly and then scampered back down the hallway. Yahiko shrugged off the strange behavior assuming it had to do with his ties to the yukuza. Knocking first, he slouched into the office.

The room was large and was richly furnished and Yahiko could only guess to whom most of the money went. Behind an ornate mahogany desk sat an older man in his late thirties. He was lounging in his chair his feet propped up on the desk. His black hair was tied up but it was loose and untidy, several strands fell across his face. Yahiko was repulsed by the slight of the man. He glanced at the desk and saw a large bottle of liquor. 'And that girl could call him honorable… Hopefully this won't takes to long.'

"Ahh… So you must be Kanto's boy." He eyed Yahiko up and down. Under his gaze Yahiko flinched. He didn't want to be here and was regretting taking this job more and more by the minute.

"Yes that is right." He motioned for Yahiko to sit down in the chair across from him. Yahiko could smell the man's wretched breath, liquor and a sickly sweet smell. The combination completely nauseated Yahiko and his only thoughts were on how to get out of there. He didn't even notice that he was being spoken to.

"What did you say?" he asked confused looking at the revolting man.

"Nara is arousing, isn't she?" his eyes were glazed over as if picturing her before him.

'What the hell is with this guy? He's like some major pervert! I can see why that girl was running away…'

Pausing to chose his words carefully in order to not offend the man, "I'll have to take your word on it Mr… Mr…?"

"Miyagi." He supplied.

"Yes, Mr. Miyagi, as I was saying. I'll have to take your word on it. I was tired from my long journey from Tokyo and was not paying attention." Yahiko lied quickly hoping the subject would drop.

Mr. Miyagi guffawed, "Well we can't have that now can we? I can have her stop by your room tonight for a special visit." It took a few minutes for the meaning of Mr. Miyagi's words to hit Yahiko. 'I can't believe he just said that… Does he have no shame?'

Yahiko threw up his hands in protest. "No… no… I'm feeling very tired and would just like to rest the night in peace and quiet. So now with that said can we move onto business?"

"Ahh… Yes, business..." He said as if he was just remembering why Yahiko was here in the first place. "The letter sent by Kanto said that you would be delivering an important package for me?"

"Yes that is correct." From within his yukata, Yahiko withdrew the package he had been carrying all the way from Tokyo. "Here it is."

Mr. Miyagi took it in his greedy hands. He opened it there it front of Yahiko. The package contained a lacquer box. Hurriedly he opened it up to reveal medical packages. He set the box and lid down on his desk and withdrew on of the small packages. They were a pale pinkish-purple color folded into a triangular shape. Laying it on the desk he unwrapped it carefully. He revealed a white powdery substance. Mr. Miyagi took a pinch and brought it before his lips. Yahiko watched in fascination at this process intrigued by contents of the mysterious package that was worth just as much as his life. Mr. Miyagi but the substance in his mouth savoring the taste.

"One hundred percent pure opium." He said happily, clapping his hands together like a child. "You may go now." he said dismissing Yahiko.

Yahiko left without saying a word. His head was in a buzz, 'Opium… I can't believe that I was carrying opium.' He remembered a conversation he had heard between some men at one of the restaurants on the way to the inn. They had been talking about opium.

* * *

_"Where's Yoita that gambling fiend by the way?" asked a spiky hair man. _

"_Didn't you hear Sano?" asked his friend gravely glancing at the others "Yoita died early this month."_

"_Was he sick? No, Yoita was never a sick a day in his life. That guy was always in perfect health. How did this happen?" cried the man jumping up from the table angrily. _

"It was opium."

"What?" The man looked shocked. "How the hell did Yoita get opium?"

"He got in a couple towns over from a doctor staying at some inn. He said that it would be good for Yoita's health. He didn't know it was opium until it was too late…" the man held his head in silence, staring at the ground.

* * *

'An inn a couple of towns over… Damn it. They meant this place!' Anger swelled up inside of Yahiko. His whole life he had severed the Shuei Syndicate loyally in order to pay them back for that his mother had borrowed. He did things for them that weren't honorable and he knew it. But doing something that could kill innocent people. He felt sick and his stomach kept churning with what he had just learned. 'I was a messenger of death.' Walking by the front desk he noticed the girl was gone. He vaguely wondered where she had gone. He mounted the steps that led him to the second floor and his room. Upon entering he shut the door quickly so he would not be disturbed. His futon had already been rolled out for him so he laid down on it staring at the ceiling unblinking.

As tired as Yahiko was from his journey sleep refused to come to him. 'She must be punishing me, too.' he thought bitterly. Getting up from the futon he made his way outside. The night air brushed against his face and caused him to shiver slightly from the difference in temperature. He made his way down to the courtyard only to find it occupied by a familiar figure.

* * *

AN: Ok so I lied… I was going to make this chapter longer by like triple the length but I tried it and hated the way it came out so instead I split the chapter up in parts. So hopefully you liked this one… Yes I know there was no action in this one but there IS a TON in the next chapter now that I've split them up. Things are beginning to heat up Kenshin and Sano have both been introduced. And Sano's friend is dead… hmmm I smell an adventure with that. And who is the familiar figure who Yahiko saw? Soujiro plushies to those who guess right!

* * *

Review Shoutouts:

To Zoleth : Oh my gosh thank you thank you! I thought no one would review and it was making me sad. Thank you for your encouraging words.


	3. Chapter 3

Bushido  
By: Sky Fairy 77

* * *

Warning: There is a bit of violence in this chapter and I think it is within the T rating but be advised anyway… (Especially if it's supposed to be rated M….) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: So here is chapter three. Sorry for the long wait! I've had a bit of writer's block and it was hard to work on this chapter. So I hope you like it and the way it's going. And I just want to thank all of you who read and reviewed the story; You're the best! So on with chapter three!

Note: my formating is screwed up b/c fan fiction doesn't like me today so i'm sorry if it is hard to read.

* * *

**RECAP:**  
_As tired as Yahiko was from his journey sleep refused to come to him. 'She must be punishing me, too.' he thought bitterly. Getting up from the futon he made his way outside. The night air brushed against his face and caused him to shiver slightly from the difference in temperature. He made his way down to the courtyard only to find it occupied by a familiar figure._

* * *

"Tsubame?" asked Yahiko as he caught sight of the short girl. 

Tsubame whirled around startled at the unexpected noise. Her breathing was heavier from the surprise and her cheeks were flushed. Yahiko's heart began to race faster. His mouth was dry in a second and he could feel the heat raising despite it was a cool night.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Did I startle you?"

"No," she said hastily waving her hands to show that it hadn't bothered her. "I just wasn't excepting to find anyone else out here. You surprised me a little bit."

"Do you want me to leave then?" He asked cautiously hoping she wouldn't say no. He was having a hard time speaking with Tsubame. She looked even more beautiful than she had before on the road. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed and with the occasional stray beam of moonlight passing over her, she looked like a goddess.

"No… Please don't go," she said. "Stay!" she grabbed his sleeve pulling him closer to her. She stepped back blushing and stammering because of her forwardness. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologized to Yahiko bowing. "I thought you were going to leave and I didn't want you to leave just because I was here" she silent feeling ashamed of her actions.

Yahiko smiled lightly, "Here come on." He took her by the hand leading her to a bench in the courtyard. He motioned for her to sit down on it. "Let's start over again. I'm Yahiko Myoujin from Tokyo." He held out his hand to her.

"I'm Tsubame and I'm also from Tokyo." She said shaking Yahiko's hand lightly.

"Oh whoa, that's cool! I'll lived in Tokyo all my life with my parents before they died. I lived over near the river bank I used to play there a lot as a kid." He stared up at the sky remembering his childhood. "So what about you?" he asked staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Well I just moved in with some friends of the family because my mother is very ill." She looked away sadly.

"She'll get better. Don't worry, I'm sure knowing that you care about her is a big comfort to her." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." silent tears began to well up in her eyes and they spilled down her face. Yahiko tensed up at the sight of the young girl crying. He searched his pocket looking something. He pulled out a handkerchief and handing it to her. Tsubame gratefully accepted it, drying off her eyes. "Thank you." she said again handing the handkerchief back to Yahiko.

"Keep it." He said bluntly pushing her hand back towards her.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you!" she said again smiling brightly at him.

Her delight at his kindness, astounded him. 'Its amazing how she can be so happy over such a simple gift like that.' Unconsciously a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I must return to my guardians now before they get worried," she said. "Perhaps we will meet again, and we could talk some more."

"We will for sure." said Yahiko watching her as she left the courtyard. 'How graceful…' he thought.

A frigid wind began to pick up in Tsubame's absence. It sent a chill through Yahiko's body. Everything had become silent He began to feel nervous. It was too dark and it was far too quiet out in the courtyard all of the sudden. He vaguely sensed something or someone was hiding up on the terrace as if waiting. To add to the creepy mood that had filled the courtyard, small drops of water began to fall from the sky faster and faster. Yahiko ran under the terrace to avoid being drenched anymore than he already was. Then he heard it a blood-curling scream. Then a thick silence filled the air. A few people wandered out from their rooms wondering who or what had screamed disturbing the quiet of the night. But in the silence that followed they thought it was nothing and made their way back to their rooms.

"Yahiko! Yahiko, where are you?" a voice called out from the darkness towards him. As it came closer to Yahiko he recognized Tsubame. When she caught sight of him she rushed forwards, "Thank goodness, you're alright I was really worried about you."

Yahiko felt the presence from before again. His arm shot out stopping Tsubame in her tracks, "Don't move!"

"What? Why?" her brown eyes looked up questionly.

"It's not safe here! Don't come any closer, we can't have you getting hurt now, can we? I'm gonna go take a look around and see if I can find anything, so stay here.

Yahiko began his search around the outside of the courtyard, walking underneath the terrace first. When he could not find anything on the first floor. He quickly darted into the courtyard. Hiding underneath the protection of a large maple tree and several bushes he looked around. Nothing seemed to be too out of place, but Yahiko still could sense that powerful force somewhere out in the dark. As he scanned the buildings, Yahiko caught sight of several shadows moving and the mummer of low voices. He watched as on of the shadows came closer and closer to the screen, then with a slight crash a man came flying through the air breaking the screen. His body was covered in blood. He hit the floor immediately covering it in the sticky red liquid. A trickle of blood ran off the terrace like a miniature waterfall of blood. A tall man came into view now that the screen was gone. He wore an old rice farmer's hat and a long cloak similar to a trench clock. In his hand was a sword an elegant blade bathed in blood and his eyes shone with a hungry blood lust. "Insects should learn not to move." The voice was low and gravelly and sent shiver's up Yahiko's spine. It took Yahiko a moment for him to catch sight of another man, finely dressed and balding who was crawling away on the floor. Yahiko watched in horror as the man just stopped moving and the swordsman advanced on him.

"You see in life, insects are just meaningless creatures waiting to be crushed. Their lives have no purpose. They are too weak to live. That is the way of life. Men such as yourself deserve to die." He let out a horrid laugh and then raised his blade high above his head, "Die!" The blade came rushing down and forced it into the man's body. The blade caused the body to split apart killing the man and sending a spray of blood over the killer. He raised the blade to his eyes starring at it. "Beautiful."

Yahiko stood in the courtyard of the inn. The sight made him disgusted and horrified. He knew that he had to get out of there and get Tsubame safely. As he moved to turn around towards Tsubame's position but the young girl's scream broke the air. He quickly turned his head around and caught sight of Tsubame on the ground. Tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling hard. "Shit." Yahiko swore hoping to reach her and get Tsubame out of sight before the mad man noticed her.

But it was too late as Yahiko was running towards Tsubame, he could hear the man cry out in glee and him jumping from the balcony. "Well… well… what do we have here? A couple of little witness to this incident. I guess I can't let you live."

Yahiko's heart was pounding and he felt scared to death. "Tsubame! Run! Get out of here." Yahiko grabbed her and tried to drag her along with him towards the building, but she refused to move.

"I can't… I just can't…" she cried.

"Tsubame if we don't get moving now, we both will be dead come on!" It was too late; he could feel the man's presence a few feet behind them. Yahiko turned to face the man. As scared as he was of the man, by facing him he could give Tsubame the time she needed to get away safely. "Tsubame, run away from here. Get going! Find some help and stay away from here."

"But Yahiko…" she cried out.

"No buts! Get going!" Tsubame ran into the inn leaving Yahiko alone with the mad man. Giving his full attention to the man in front of him. Yahiko's heart was pounding against his chest but he bravely faced the man. "Whaaatt do yoou waantt?" Yahiko said but some the fear in his voice had slipped out causing him to stutter the words slightly.

"I have no business with you, except you saw what happened here and I can't let you live. So prepare to die!" The man rushed at Yahiko his blade drawn and raised.

Tsubame was stumbled along the dark hall, fresh tears streaming down her face. They blinded her causing her to run straight into a red hair figure. Blinking a moment she caught sight of the sword hanging at his side. She threw her at him crying out, "Please help him! Please!" she waved her arm frantically in the direction of the courtyard. The man nodded and rushed down the hall. Leaving Tsubame on her own. Her tears redoubled when she heard a loud scream that came from the courtyard. People began to emerge from their rooms to see what this new disturbance was.

Yahiko's breath was shallow and his chest kept rising and falling rapidly. One arm hung loosely at his side and the other was clutched tightly around his shoulder. Blood was flowing from it like a river staining his clothes.

"Damn it." swore the man out of frustration. 'How did he mange to dodge that?' His frustration was mounting and he knew that the kid's scream would bring more people to the scene. Although he wouldn't mind killing some more people and watching them as they die, but it wasn't what his orders were. "This is it you miserable insect!" He rushed forward towards Yahiko again.

Yahiko was too tired to move and he was losing blood extremely fast from the wound in his shoulder. 'This is the end. Its all gonna be over in a minute. I guess I won't ever get to see Tsubame again…' Yahiko closed his eyes in defeat and waited for the end to come.

But Yahiko waited and waited for the end to come but it never did instead a series of clinking blades met his ears. Opening his eyes he saw the red hair man from earlier fighting with the crazy man. 'What the hell is going on here!' thought Yahiko as he watched the two men battle.

"Well… Well… I was excepting to find you here, Battousai." Spat the other the man as their blades met.

"And I was hoping not to find you here, Jinei."

"Well you have, haven't you? So what are you going to do about it?" he laughed rushing forward towards him.

"You will come if me and stop all of this senseless killing!" the Battousai cried out meeting the strike and countering it.

"Senseless?" Jinei stood there and laughed at the thought, "What makes you think this is so senseless Battousai? These people's lives are meaningless! They don't deserve to live!"

"I can't let you get away with this, Jinei!" This time the red hair man charge forward. Yahiko barley could watch him, he was moving so fast. They met for one last attack. An eerie silence hung in the air and then the red hair man fell to the ground. A long gash could be seen across his shoulder and it stretched down his arm.

"You are no longer the Battousai, I knew! You're a shadow of your former self. In that state you'll never be able to defeat me! I'll be back for you and that brat." With that said Jinei jumped over the compound walls leaving the inn's property.

People cautiously began to appear from the inn cautiously entering the courtyard. Yahiko was starring in amazement at the man before him. He had gone head to head with that psychotic guy Jinei or whatever it was and only had gotten one injury. 'Who is he…?' Yahiko wondered as the man came forward towards him. It was taking most of Yahiko's control to stay awake and not black out on the spot.

"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked. His good arm was clutched around the injured one. He was slumping over slightly, looking very tired.

"What did I tell you before! I don't call me kid!" Yahiko shouted before the darkness consumed him, plunging his world into an eerie blackness.

* * *

AN: Ok well… yeah… hopefully this chapter was good? I'm not sure whether I liked the way that it came out… and is Jinei man spelt like that or is it like this, Jineh. Because I've seen it both ways and I'm so confused on it… So hopefully I can update soon for the next chapter but its hectic here right now so I'll try my best for all of my readers.

* * *

Review Shoutouts: 

kenji's girl: thanks for the review. Yep I thought it was time to give Yahiko a turn in the spotlight. Soon he's gone shine shine shine! Thanks again.

Zoleth: Thanks for the encouraging review it really inspired me. I'm just not used to seeing less than 20 hits for a chapter. It was kind of disconcerting in a way. But I don't mind now as long as the people who do read the story like it.

smilingcheerios: Thanks for the review. I hope (if you read this chapter) that you continue to like where the story is going. It's a pretty complex plot in a way and its taking a while to develop it. I glad you liked the story and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Bushido  
By: Sky Fairy 77

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. 

AN: Sorry for the wait! I crashed my computer and lost chapters 4 and 5. I also missed a month a school because I was super sick with pneumonia so my life has been very hectic.

* * *

**RECAP:  
**_"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked. His good arm was clutched around the injured one. He was slumping over slightly, looking very tired._

_  
"What did I tell you before! I don't call me kid!" Yahiko shouted before the darkness consumed him, plunging his world into an eerie blackness.

* * *

_

The red hair man was leaning up against the wall of his room with his eyes closed. Despite the fact that his eyes were closed he looked quite alert. One hand was tightly clutched around his sword. There was a sudden knocking on the door and his eyes flew wide open. "Mr. Himura?" a voice called from the outside of the room.

He recognized the voice as Mr. Mudo the assistant chief police department. "Come in." he called.

The door slide open to reveal a man with light brown hair that looked similar to a mop and blue gray eyes. "Mr. Kenshin Himura?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I have a report from the police chief. He wants to inform you that we still haven't caught Kurogasa. The three men who were killed were Toyo Shina, Miako Kawa, and Tanaka Nagakura. Tanaka Nagakura apparently was an officer under Goro Fujita the Police Chief in Kyoto. Nagakura was on secret business of some kind. His destination was Tokyo apparently. It appears that he was investigating the where Kurogasa's finances are coming. We still have not received a report from the police department in Kyoto yet."

"Alright… Thank you for your report. You are dismissed." Said Kenshin. Mr. Mudo bowed and left the room leaving Kenshin to his thoughts. 'A police officer investigating the finances… seven high government officials, one doctor, and three merchants… How are they connected together? They don't seem to fit together. They are people who are from all over Japan. Jineh hinted at something like but I just don't see it…'

"Ugh…" groaned the other person in the room.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." said Kenshin as Yahiko tried to move and fell back onto the futon in pain.

"I was going to warn you not to sit up quite yet."

"Yeah… Well thanks for the great warning." spat Yahiko. "So how did I get here?" asked Yahiko looking around the large spacious room that clearly was not the same one he had stayed in last night.

"This is my room I brought you hear after you collapsed." he explained to Yahiko. "You were in bad shape. I ended up fixing you're shoulder wound up as best I could but its only temporary and you should take it easy."

"I don't want to be rude," said Yahiko, "But who the hell are you?"

"Oh I haven't properly introduced myself. The name is Kenshin Himura. I'm currently with the police department investigating serial killings."

"Ok Kenshin… But that still doesn't tell me what the heck is going on here."

"That is true. I guess I will have to explain it from the beginning." he sighed, "How much do you know about the Revolution?"

"Well I know that the Ishin Shishi fought against the Tokagawa's forces for control of the government, but that's about all I know."

"Alright… Well see during the Revolution the Shinesgumi were a main part of the Tokagawa's forces. They were an extremely strong force. The Ishin Shishi clashed with them many times throughout the Revolution, especially when we were in Tokyo. Jineh was stationed there as a member of the Shinesgumi. Although we never faced each other, he had quite a reputation for a strong blood lust. The Shinesgumi decided that he was a disgrace to their name and he was to be eliminated."

"I guess that didn't work too well since he's still alive?" asked Yahiko.

"That is correct. The Shinesgumi sent three of their top men to assassinate Jineh, to ensure that the man who was disgracing the name of the Shinesgumi was dead. Three days later after the men where sent out, their bodies turned up in the river. They were all dead and Jineh had escaped. After that he was not heard from again. Rumors said he had joined the Ishin Shishi as a hitokiri. He spent the remainder of the Revolution as one. Now he has become a serial killer and has taken the name Kurogasa. That is the story of how he came to be. As of right now he has killed a police officer investigating his finances, the man you saw killed last night, seven high government officials, one doctor, and three merchants, and we are two of his next targets."

Yahiko's head was spinning with all of this information "But Kenshin we will be okay right? He's not gonna kill us right?"

"No, he won't so don't worry. I've made travel arrangement for us to go to Toyko. We should be safe their for a while and it will give us sometime to plan out a strategy and let your parents know how you are doing."

"Hey Kenshin."

"Yes Yahiko?"

"Is it true what that Jineh guy said, that you're Hitokiri Battosai?"

Kenshin's face grew dark for a moment and his tone changed, "I no longer have any attachment to that name." he paused for a moment, "I will go out and fetch us some food you must be hungry by now." He stood up and made his way over to the door and slide it open and closed it again. Yahiko was left in the silence of the room to think.

"I didn't mean to offend him…" he said to the ceiling. "Everything that is going on is just too strange for me. I haven't done anything. I'll I wanted to do was pay off my debt…" Sighing he propped himself up against the wall using his good arm and looked at the blue sky.

* * *

After a while there was a knocking on the door. Yahiko assumed it was Kenshin who had been taking his sweet time getting back with their food. 'Took him long enough! I'm starving.' He thought as he made his way to the door. He flung it open with a little too much force and it slammed into the wall, "Kenshin where have you been!" he cried out, but stopped when he realized it wasn't Kenshin who was in front of him. It was a petit girl with shiny brown hair that framed her face perfectly, accenting her brown eyes. "Tsubame…" Yahiko whispered. 

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time." She said looking at the ground. "I can come back later if you wish."

"No, now is fine I just thought you were someone else." He said quickly "Here, here, come in." he motioned for her to follow him into the room. Yahiko resumed his seat against the wall with Tsubame sitting across from him. Neither them spoke for a moment, both finding the floor to be oddly fascinating. "I'm sorry Yahinko." Tsubame said quietly.

Yahiko looked at her confused, 'What is she talking about?'

"If it hadn't been for me you would have never gotten hurt."

"Tsubame don't say that! It wasn't your fault! I mean it." cried out Yahiko shocked.

"But I still feel responsible!" she cried tears flowing down her face.

"Don't it's not your fault!"

"Alright," she sniffed, "I also wanted to tell you that I'm leaving today. We are continuing onwards on our trip. So I wanted to say goodbye." More tears flowed from her eyes and she quickly got up and hugged him. He winced in pain from the contact with his shoulder. "Goodbye Yahiko." She said running to the door.

Yahiko got up despite the new pain in his shoulder and ran after her. Leaning on the door frame for support since the pain was excruciating. "Tsubame!" he called after her. She turned around in the middle of the hall. "I'm sure we will meet again someday. I'm glad I could have met you!"

She smiled brightly at him and waved before she went down the hall. Sinking down against the door frame Yahiko sighed. "I'll miss you Tsubame…" he thoughts lingered to their brief hug, he still could feel where her arms had been. He closed his eyes letting his mind wonder.

* * *

"Yahiko?" asked Kenshin bending down and looking him in the face. 

"Huh…" Yahiko blinked wearily at him. "Oh it's Kenshin. Hello Kenshin."

"Yahiko what are you doing in the hall?"

"I was talking to Tsubame… I guess I just was too tired to go back in the room."

"Oh… Well let's bring you back inside. We will be leaving shortly for Tokyo."

"Alright." Yahiko got up and trudged after Kenshin into the room. Then he paused "Hey Kenshin what did you bring back to eat?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin laughed "Well… Let's just see now." He said as he started to pull out different foods from a bag.

* * *

AN: Well here's chapter 4. Next chapter is the exciting one. The introduction of Sanosuke Sagara yay… I thought the Tsubame thing was cute but I don't know that's just me. I hope you liked the chapter. 

-skyfairy77

* * *

Review Shoutouts: 

Keniichi: Yep Yahiko has the spotlight for sure in this story. Thanks for the review.

Zoleth: Thank you so much so all your encouragement in this story. It has really helped to inspire me.

Tsubaki the Dark Priestess: Oh I definitely will continue with this story. I have so many ideas for it. I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bushido  
By Sky Fairy 77

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait! This is one of my hardest stories to write and well writer's block tends to come and visit me often. I've also been busy with midyear exams and lots of tests and hw... Thank god for vacation! Which i'm currently on right now. So I will try to get another chapter up by the end of the week. I currently have part of it written but i'm not sure where to go in the story.

* * *

**Recap:** "We will be leaving shortly for Tokyo."

* * *

"Kenshin?" asked Yahiko.

"Yes, Yahiko, what is it?"

"It's not too important. I was wondering how long it would take us to get to Tokyo."

"In about 9 hours, so we should reach there after nightfall," said Kenshin looking out of the window of the thundering carriage.

"I see…" Yahiko fell silent again starring out of the window also. 'Maybe Kenshin will let me stay with him in Tokyo. I'm sure I could run errands or cook or something, so I could be useful to him. But that was it, my last assignment; my family's debt is pain. I'm free.' Yahiko's thoughts were interrupted when the carriage suddenly came to a stop. Yahiko, Kenshin, and various bags went flying in every direction. Yahiko cried out in pain as a bag hit his injured shoulder. He could feel the temporary stitches ripping apart and the blood seeping out of the wound. "Kenshin!" he cried out in pain. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes and threatening to spill over, "The wound… its reopened!" Yahiko couldn't concentrate or think; the only thing he felt was the burning hot pain in his shoulder.

"Yahiko! Yahiko!" he saw Kenshin swimming in and out of focus above him. He tried to answer but things were fading quickly to darkness.

"Damn." Kenshin swore throwing the bags off of Yahiko. He carefully picked up Yahiko, holding him near his chest. Careful to not lose his balance and trip on the various pieces of luggage, Kenshin descended from the carriage. 'He's out cold again… This is not good.' He laid Yahiko on the edge of the road a few feet away from the carriage. Blood was soaking Yahiko's yukata, staining it a dark crimson color. "Damn! Why now?" the wound had reopened on both sides. Yahiko was losing blood at an alarmingly fast rate. He was looking quite pale against the dark grass. "Don't die on me now kid," said Kenshin applying pressure to the wound, in order to stop the bleeding. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"Mr. Himura?" called the driver

'He must have not found us in the carriage and came looking.' Kenshin thought.

"Over here!" Kenshin cried irritably.

"Ah, Mr. Himura there you are," the driver called walking over to the edge of the road. "Good I …" he stopped dead when he caught sight of Yahiko. "Kami help us… What happened?"

"No time for that," Kenshin shouted his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I need you to get a small brown bag from the carriage now!"

The man rushed back to the carriage rummaging through the luggage. After a minute or two of searching, the driver found it. It was a small worn leather bag. There were several blood stains on it. Grabbing the bag, the driver ran back to Kenshin and Yahiko. "Here Mr. Himura." The man offered out the bad to Kenshin.

"Hold that to his shoulder," ordered Kenshin handing the main a ragged towel. The man did as he was told applying pressure to Yahiko's shoulder. Kenshin was busy looking through the bag; he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and a long pouch that contained variously sized needles and threads. Quickly Kenshin threaded one of the needles and turned to Yahiko facing the wound. "Hold him still." Kenshin instructed before he got to work. It was slow and difficult; each stitch had to be precise. Soon after an hour's time Kenshin had finally finished his work.

"Will he be alright?" asked the driver looking concerned and slightly shaken.

"He should be for a little while but we need to get him to a doctor as soon as possible."

"About that…" the driver paused looking at the carriage." When we went over that rock we sustained some damages. She definitely won't make it back to Tokyo. Probably as far as Aizu if we are lucky."

"I guess we just have to take that change then."

"Alright Mr. Himura, I'll stat on the carriage now.

"Fine I'll go gather some firewood and water to continue to treat my friends wounds."

* * *

Kenshin had been wandering around for only a few moments, when he finally found some firewood. "This will do nicely." He jumped up suddenly at a loud noise that came from near by. Kenshin cautiously darted from tree to tree, just in case it was Jineh again. He still had the wood in his arms. Carefully he peaked out from the behind the tree and found himself looking into a small clearing.

"Damn it!" shouted spiky hair man who was pacing around. H grew more and more frustrated until he got so upset that he punched a tree.

"Oww! My hand!"

"Oro?" Kenshin said confused by this man's strange behavior.

The man turned facing the tree Kenshin was behind, "Just because I'm an idiot doesn't mean I couldn't hear you," said the man his voice growing serious.

Kenshin stepped out from behind the tree, arms raise in a gesture of peace letting the wood fall to the ground. "I don't mean any trouble I was just collecting some firewood. And heard you and thought you might be a bandit."

"Hmm… You seem to check out. Hey! Wait you have a sword!"

"Yes that I do."

"How do I know that you won't chop me down here and now?" the man asked his eyes narrowing even more.

"I don't want any trouble!" Kenshin said throwing his sword and sheath over to the man.

"Hmm…" he said picking up the sword and removing it from its sheath, "A reverse blade sword… I see this is just for your protection then, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Yes that is right."

"I like you. You have guts to wear this thing during this day and age. Especially after the government's declaration 'bout swords. What's your name Mr. Swordsman?"

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

"Well Kenshin, it's a pleasure. Name's Zanza." He held out his hand and Kenshin took it shaking it.

"So Kenshin, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Zanza said laughing at his own pun.

"Well," Kenshin began, "I'm traveling with a friend of mine to Tokyo. But we ran into some trouble when our carriage hit a rock. He reinjured his shoulder and needs to see a doctor immediately. I decided to collect some wood for a fire so I could keep the wound clean until our carriage is repaired."

"Sounds like a pretty serious wound. Your friend gonna be okay?" Zanza asked helping Kenshin to pick up the dropped wood.

"Yes I believe he will be, if he gets to a doctor."

"That's good to 'ear," said Zanza handing Kenshin the wood.

"Thank you Mr. Zanza."

"Zanza please, you make me sound like a 50 year old man with that whole mister thing. I'm your age for pities sake. I'm actually traveling to Tokyo myself but its taking a little longer than expected. This is my second day traveling and I haven't seemed to make it very far." He laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I don't have much skill when it comes to this whole traveling thing."

"You're welcome to travel with us if you would like, as long as you don't mind stopping in Aizu first."

"Hey, really!" Thanks so much Kenshin. That would be really great man." He said clapping Kenshin hard across the back. "So let's get back to your carriage then."

* * *

The two men set off back in the direction of the carriage, Kenshin leading the way and Zanza following behind him. When they reached the edge of the road Zanza caught sight of Yahiko and let out a long low whistle. "Hey Kenshin where you said you were traveling with a friend I was thinking someone more our own age, ya know? He's just a kid… What did he get himself into…?"

Kenshin sighed, "It's a very long story."

"I'll take your word on that."

* * *

AN: There you go chapter 5! and I introduced Sano! But he's currently Zanza for right now... I'm trying to think how to make the transition over to Sanosuke and also what to do with Megumi, Kanryuu, Aizu, Aoshi, etc... Kaoru will be coming in later along with Tsubame again. But up next should be the Aizu Saga of the story... Only question is... how to do it... So if anyone has any ideas on what you would like to see please feel free to tell me.

-Sky.

* * *

**Review Shoutouts:**

Anonymous: I'm sorry for the long update! Thank you for the review. I know Yahiko and Tsubame isn't as popular as it should be... They are such a cute couple.

smilingcheerios: I'm so sorry! I some how missed giving you a shoutout last time... sorry! I'd never stop this story! too much fun to write even if the amounts of writers block are amazing... Thanks for your concern.

Keniichi: Thank you for the review! I think i do like Keniichi slightly better than Kenji's Girl. Tho Kenji's Girl was good also.


	6. Chapter 6

Bushido  
By Sky Fairy 77

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Rurouni Kenshin. I would not be here right now writing this. Basically I own nothing.

**AN:** I'm terribly sorry for the long update! I'm trying to plan where this is going and its not easy because I feel like I'm retelling the anime and that gets into trouble plus keeping Sano in character is killing me and I just don't know lol... that and crashing my comp with a boot sector virus my 54 in math and my 62 in chem sure as hell doesn't help my life... yeah so enjoy this chapter I'm sorry if its short. I should be introducing Megumi next chapter. YAY! lol please R&R if you make it past this point of course.

* * *

**Recap:** _The two men set off back in the direction of the carriage, Kenshin leading the way and Zanza following behind him. When they reached the edge of the road Zanza caught sight of Yahiko and let out a long low whistle. "Hey Kenshin where you said you were traveling with a friend I was thinking someone more our own age, ya know? He's just a kid… What did he get himself into…?" _

_Kenshin sighed, "It's a very long story."_

_"I'll take your word on that."_

* * *

"Mr. Himura we are ready to leave but we will only make it as far as Aizu. We will have to switch carriages there."

"That is fine, my friends needs immediate medical attention as it is."

"Shall we leave now, sir?"

"Yes."

"Zanza can you help me carry Yahiko to the carriage?"

"Yeah sure."

Kenshin carefully picked Yahiko up by the chest making sure to avoid his shoulder. Zanza picked up Yahiko's feet and together they carefully hobbled over to the carriage. Kenshin mounted the stairs backwards, careful not to lose his balance. Once inside the carriage they carefully laid Yahiko out across one of the seats.

"I'll go get the rest of the luggage and we can set off after." said Kenshin as he left the carriage. He went towards the side of the road picking up the bags that had been removed. Upon returning to the carriage, Kenshin opened one of the same windows and yellow out to the driver, "We are all ready. You can leave now."

"Right, Mr. Himura." the driver yelled back before he cracking the reigns. The horses broke into a little trot and soon into a full gallop, which caused the carriage to jerk and bounce forward with the sudden changes in speed. Soon it settled down to a steady pace with the occasional bump from a rock or rivet in the road.

Zanza continued to study Yahiko, his eyes slightly narrowed. Upon returning to the carriage Kenshin had found him in this state and thought it best not to interrupt Zanza who was clearly deep in thought. "Single stab wound to the shoulder, puncturing it. Am I right?" he asked turning to Kenshin.

"Why yes, yes you are." said Kenshin slightly shocked by the man's question. "Zanza you seem to know quite a lot about wounds."

"Yeah I've been in a fair share of my own fights. I kinda got used to treating my wounds myself."

"I see…"

"So Kenshin you told me that you would tell me 'bout that kid's wound."

Kenshin sighed deeply, "It's not a happy story."

"Dontcha go worrying 'bout little ol' me now. I've seen and heard some very unpleasant things during my life."

"Alright then, Zanza have you ever heard of Kurogasa, also referred to as Udoh Jineh?"

"Jineh… Yeah think I have… Former hittoroki during the revolution, slightly crazed they say."

'Slightly is the world's biggest understatement…' he thought grimly. "You seemed to be well imformed Zanza."

"Like I said, I've seen and done my fair share of bad deeds. We can all hear rumors throughout the Underworld. It's not very difficult to pick up information."

"Yes that is true. Have you heard any rumors lately?"

"Hmmm… Nope, should I have?"

"Well I guess it's better that you haven't. During the past three months Jineh has suddenly become active again. He's killed 17 targets already and that's not including the countless numbers of bystanders and police that got in his way.

Zazna let a low whistle letting it be drawn out. "He's one bad ass dude if you ask me. Let me take a stab at this, this kid," he motioned towards Yahiko, "should have been one of those bystanders, right?" Kenshin nodded. "And clearly you're no ordinary wanderer, I'm guessing former army officer."

"Close enough," Kenshin said, "I'm helping the police investigate the occurrences and also I'm working on tracking down Jineh. I have to admit I'm having difficulty with this case. Things just don't want to connect together."

"Hey that's life for you, and you throw in a psychopath killer into the mix, it is sure to be a cake walk."

Kenshin laughed, " I guess you're right."

Once the men's laughter died down, the only sound that could be heard was the thundering of the carriage wheels against the dirt roads.

After a few moments Kenshin finally decided to break the silence, "Zanza, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure I ain't got nothing to hide."

"How do you know so much about the Underworld?"

"Simple really, I'm a fighter for hire. I fight your fights for you." Zanza replied grinning as if it was the most natural occupation in the world.

"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes were the size of plates and his mouth seemed to be frozen into an 'O' shape.

Zanza laughed at Kenshin's reaction, "Yeah I get that a lot. I was orphaned as a kid, so it was a doggy eat dog world for me. As the people on the streets would say only the strong survive the weak just die. I know a lovely saying isn't it? Basically I put my strength to good use as a fighter for hire. I really don't mind much since it pays well and a good fight is always a ton of fun."

Kenshin quirked his eyebrows up high at the last statement, "Haha I like fighting, what can I say. I suppose it's in my blood now. I've grown up on the stuff. Oh well I'm gonna take a snooze for a while this whole day seems to be tiring me out."

"Alright then." said Kenshin turning his attention to out of the window.

The sky had begun to change from its vivid azure to a vermilion color sprinkled with streaks of indigos. Kenshin let his mind wander since both of his traveling companions were out cold, one snoring lightly.

'What will happen next? Things must surface soon or there will be no visible trail to follow, just leaving more questions.' he let out an irritated sigh.

"Mr. Himura," the driver called snapping Kenshin away from his thoughts, "we are nearly at Aizu. We will be there momentarily."

"Alright thank you." he called back through the newly opened window.

"Ugh…"

"Oh Yahiko you're awake now." said Kenshin as he noticed the boy stirring.

"Yeah…" he said weakly closing his eyes shut again. "I feel like I just died." he groaned again.

Kenshin laughed, "You have been through a lot lately, that you have."

Yahiko managed a small grin in reply, "Yeah that's for sure."

He turned towards Kenshin in order to hear him better but he caught sight of the spiky haired man. 'It's him!' he screamed in his head, panic rising up within him. "So Kenshin are we in Tokyo yet?" he asked trying to avoid thinking about the other man currently sitting in the carriage.

"No we are stopping in Aizu first, a lot has happened since you blacked out. This is Zanza by the way, I'll give you a proper introduction when we awakes up but we are all traveling together now."

"Oh I see…" his voice trailed off again, as the panic began to swell up.

"Mr. Himura," the driver called, " We have just arrived." the carriage began to slow down.

"Alright I'll be out in a minute." Kenshin yelled back. He turned to Yahiko. "I'm going to go out and ask were the doctor lives in the town and then I'll come back as soon as I find out, alright?" Yahiko nodded his head in agreement but he couldn't help but feel nervous as Kenshin descended from the carriage leaving him entirely alone with the man, Zanza.

* * *

**AN:** Yet another chapter finished. A bit of a cliffy here since Yahiko doesn't know that Sanosuke aka Zanza doesn't remember him. It's all the good stuff. I'll try to update more sooner but no promises I'm terrible with updates so you're best bet is to story alert me lol... Easiest way to see what's new with the story.

* * *

**Review Shoutouts**:

smilingcheerios: I'm sorry to hear that you were sick and i'm glad this story brightened your day up. I know that always does the trick for me when i'm down. I know i love Sano's traveling skills i got inspration from when he was trying to get to Kyoto. I was like why not Tokyo! I'm surprised he doesn't hate the woods more lol. Thank you for your continued support.


End file.
